


Shinigami in Love

by RenjiRin69



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Shinigami in Love

I wake up in an alley in district 78 Rukongai, shit. I rub my head and I feel the pain all over my body. I know there are bruises and there is blood on my hand, probably from the gash on my forehead. I mumble a few curses before I get up and dust myself off to see the rags that I call clothes. I step into the busy streets of merchants and buyers. I check my side to feel my hidden zanpakuto, I know that I'm not a true soul reaper and I have never been at an academy to train. My family died because of my spiritual pressure was too much. My power is a mixture of ice and fire, either burning or freezing to death. I was not aware since I was sleeping, I cried and wanted to die as well but when I tried to burn, the ice would kick in to cool me down , and if I tried to freeze the fire would keep me warm. I've learned to live with these powers and I grew to love my zanpakuto. My power is at a captains' level and I have learned to control my reaitsu and my scent. My mother, before she died, told me that even when I was a child, that I smelt of sakura petals blowing through a warm ocean breeze. I don't remember much details but she had warned me that many perverts tried to take me and sell me to the nobles because of my rare scent that wasn't native to the soul society. These perverts did succeed once but failed to make a sale to the Kuchiki Clan because the nobles had known of me somehow and took me back home before disposing of the men. 

I sneek around, stealing some food since I had no money, remaining unseen. I go to the local orphanage and give them 99% of my stolen goods. They thank me as I leave to see crowds of people line up by a carriage. Being 5'1" it is difficult to see but once I move people aside I see two men step out. One had long black hair with Kenseikans, he must be from the Kuchiki clan, the other I have never seen before, he was...hooot. He had unnatural red hair, tattoos on his forehead, they were different but it suited him. He takes a glance at me and stops. I put my head down in respect, I hear footsteps before a hand tilts my head to look up.

"Miss, you're bleeding and bruised, who did this, you need medical attention."

I see worry and hurt on his face. The face that he is making triggered something. I could feel my reaitsu increase and I could smell that familiar scent. His face changes, he must know, my spiritual pressure booms as I retreat away from him. Shit, shit shit! I bolt in an alley to catch my breath. Once I regain my posture I head into the forest, little did I know a particular red head was following my every move after Kuchiki dismissed him. I decided to practice my skills so I took my fighting stance and released my spiritual pressure, letting out strong gusts of wind,

"Howl Hakurou(White Wolf)."

I unleash my zanpakuto revealing a frozen path where I strike, and I do a few more strikes.

"Bankai, Karera o korasu, Kotta hi Kami!"(Kill them, Frozen Fire Wolf)

I hear howls and I see red fire strikes and then they freeze mid-air turning into knife-like shards, I direct the ice knives to stick into nearby trees.

"Burn, Ketsueki akai hi." (Blood red wolf)

The red ice shards explode revealing a red wolf inside of the smoke and fire, I breath heavily out of exhaustion. I lower my zanpakuto to change it to its sword form and I sheath it. I think I'll take a rest, I sit under a tree to take shade to get some rest. I only rested a moment because I felt a spiritual pressure approach. I jump up holding my zanpakuto ready to draw.

"Who's there, show yourself, I can sense better than you think."

I hear some ruffling in the brush. I take a few steps back as I see a familiar red head. I stare wide eyed, how long has he been there, shit, what if he saw everything, I don't need the publicity. The man in front of me smiled and had small blush tinted on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yo, sorry if I scared you, I was just around district 78 and I saw you hurt so was worried, I don't mean to sound creepy but I followed you here to make sure you were safe, sorry, those cuts looked pretty bad, I know a kido that should help."

I remember the cuts on my face and that worried look was on his face again.

"Sorry sir, I don't know you and judging by the company you keep, I don't want to be a burden to a noble."

He stiffens but then sighs, "You are not a burden to me, and I'm no noble, just a lieutenant to one Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of Squad 6."

He seemed proud of his captain, "Oh and I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Renji Abarai, and it is an honor to meet you."

He offered his hand to offer a greeting, I sigh but offer my hand as well, "[F-F/N], [FULL NAME], nice to meet you."

"[F/N], that is a very pretty name." He said shyly.

"Uhh thanks, ha, I guess I don't get complimented very often."

I rub my neck as my cheeks turn red, Renji doing the same.

"You-you're welcome, and may I say you have a beautiful Zanpakuto, who trained you, who taught you Bankai?"

My face loses it's color, "I learned on my own, after my power...killed my family."

He looks sad, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, you didn't know."

I cringe and hold my cheek, feeling the pain in the cuts.

"Hey [F/N], let me take you to my quarters to help you heal those wounds."

"Uhh...Okay, better than being here."

He smiled as we walked out of the forest and then to the wall separating the Goutei 13 and the Rukongai.

"It's beautiful."

I stare in awe since this is my first time getting here.

"First time seeing this?" Renji looked confused.

"Y-Yeah."

"Really, after we get you cleaned up, I'll take you to some fun places."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. I couldn't refuse, gosh he is cute. He leads me to what I believe to be his living quarters. Once I enter I smelt...pineapple? and ...a hint of salt water.

"Pineapple and the ocean?"

I look at Renji to see him as red as his hair, "U-Umm, yeah, sorry if you don't like it, it's just my-"

"It smells really good like a tropical getaway, so do you burn incense or-"

"No, it's my..natural scent."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh, thats really cool, my scent is similar."

"I know, I noticed when you increased your spiritual pressure at Rukongai."

Now it was my turn to blush, and Renji continues, "You know, I-I think that you smell really nice, like sakura petals on a warm ocean breeze."

We locked gazes and he holds my hands and intertwines my fingers with his. It was strange but it felt like we were connected. We both came back to reality.

"Oh yeah... the wounds, let's get you fixed up."

He used a Kido to help and soothe the pain, it worked, "So Renji, how is your squad, I mean are they nice?"

He looked at me, then went back to healing my wounds, "The Captain has his moments, but he is cold most of the time, but everyone else is nice." 

..."What about you?"

"...Well, I really don't know how others see me but I think I'm a friendly enough sort hehe"

I was in thought and Renji continued, "[F/N], what do you think of me, I mean as a first impression, and don't lie. Tell me honestly?"

..."Well I thought you were a noble with tattoos, so I had respect for a noble to be bold enough to be inked. For another reason to think that you were a noble was that you had striking beauty that would not be of a commoner, so I was shocked to find out that you weren't noble, but you reached out to me, a stranger, so to be honest you are the kindest person that I'd ever met."

He had stopped the healing a while ago with his eyes locked with mine as he was listening.

"[F/N], thank you for such kind words, I think that you're beautiful too, and asked for the tattoos, I have a lot more."

My cheeks flame up afraid to ask to see them, ahh! Too much beauty in one body. He saw my face and chuckled.

"Do you want to see them?"

His face turned red at his boldness, "I-uhh if you don't that's fine too, that was a strange thing to say-"

"Sure."

"Ehh, what?"

"C-Can I see your tattoos?"

"Y-Yeah...okay"

He started to open his Shihakusho revealing ripped muscles with black designs covering his chest and abdomen, I blushed but couldn't break my gaze, he blushed as well.

"D-Don't stare, uh I mean if you really want to, I guess it's fine since it's you."

"What do you mean Renji? I want to see your tattoos."

I smile, "I know but it is just embarrassing, I've never had someone stare at me."

He seemed insecure, he is beautiful and he doesn't know it, it makes him even more attractive. I want him to know that he is beautiful to me, that I like him a lot, that I barely know him and yet I feel as if I've known him forever. I stand up, walking to him. Renji looked shocked.

[F-F/N] what's wrong, did I say something-"

He stopped since I hugged him, embracing all of my feeling to him, "Renji, don't be like that, these insecurities, you are the true definition of beauty, what can I do to prove to you that you are beautiful."

He was stiff but then he wrapped his arms around my waist, "[F/N], I know that we'd just met, but I really like you, something just clicked inside me, you're kind hearted and beautiful, this might be sudden but, [F/N], will you stay by my side?"

He cupped my cheeks and looked into my watering eyes waiting for my answer.

"Yes Renji, I will stay by your side."

He smiled and closed the distance between us, brushing his lips on mine, I run my fingers through his hair. After I pull off his hair tie and head band letting his long hair fall, it's softer than I had expected. He lick around my lips and starts to nibble on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accept hesitantly and he pins me against the wall and holds my hands above my head as he plunges his tongue inside my mouth. I whimper out soft moans loving the electricity that he is giving me, we break the kiss with a string of saliva connecting us, panting heavily.

"Renji.."

"Y-Yeah [F/N]."

I remembered that I wanted to see his tattoos and I started tugging on his robes.

"Can I, do you have more tattoos?" 

He nods, "Can I undress you, can I see more?"

His eyes widen and he gulps, "Y-Yeah, it's okay."

I run my fingers along his chest and he shivers, I take the top half off of his shihakusho and I am again in awe over how beautiful he is. I look at Renji and he looks nervous still. I smile and kiss his chest and leave a kiss trail along his tattoos and in-between the kisses I whisper loud enough how much I care for him. He is panting and I turn him around to see more tattoos and I give his back the same treatment. I rub his back and grasp the waistband of his Shihakusho to tug on it and he grabs my wrists eyes wide. I look away blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that, I went too far, I-I probably should go, thank you for healing my wounds, I'll see you around sometime maybe, maybe not, bye Renji."

I turned to leave but he kept a firm hold of my wrists not letting me go, not saying anything.

"Renji, it's late, and it's already dark, I need to get back to district 78-"

"No!...."

He wraps his arms around me then kisses me strongly then kisses my neck. 

"Please, don't go back there."

I nudge him to look at me and he looks hurt from sadness, "Where would I go, I'm just district 78 trash, nothing but a stray dog."

Renji grabbed my shoulders and was gritting his teeth and his hands were shaking.

"[F/N], please never say things like that ever again, you are not trash, you are beautiful and I...I..."

"Renji?"

I stare waiting for his answer, "I...I love you [F/N], I've never felt this strongly about anyone, can you stay here, I know district 78, I lived there. You would be safe here, so [F/N], please... let me love you and maybe you could learn to love me as well."

My eyes start to water and he seems hurt until I smile, "Renji, I love you too, okay I'll stay with you, you are right about district 78, it's everything but classy. So you understand the crimes that I have committed. What would you want with a criminal like me?''

I frown remembering the thieving, I did it for the orphans but it's still thieving. Renji ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me with fire and passion.

"[F/N], I know the struggles in Rukongai, I had to do the same things to protect what I cared about and now I will do it again, I'll save you from that horrible place to live, I might not be from a noble family, but my love for you will be more than what any noble could give you."

My eyes widen, he grew up there too, and he worked his way to a lieutenant.

"I had no idea Renji, I'm glad you understand the struggle, but at the same time I am sorry that you had the same struggle."

"It's fine, I am who I am today because of that place, I appreciate the smaller things in life."

He smiles pecking my nose as I begin tale off the belt of his Shihakusho with success revealing his fundoshi and his Shihakusho hits the ground and he blushed.

"What do y-you think you're doing. Oi, [F/N]."

I blush too and shuffle away from him, "Sorry, I just thought, that was stupid ha ha, I think I should get some rest, I can sleep on your couch. Goodnight Renji."

I go to sit on the couch to be stopped by Renji yet again, "No [F/N], I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise that's all, I just really like you and I don't want to rush you into anything that you don't want to do."

So Renji is worried about me, I smile and tug on his fundoshi, "Renji, let me just do this, you saved me from that horrible place, gave me a place to stay, and gave me your heart, let me thank you for all you have given me."

"But"

I shush him with a kiss, "Besides that fundoshi looks tight on you, let me help you with that."

He blushes crimson as I smirk locking lips with him once again, running his fingers through his long hair. He ran his long fingers up my waist, then up my stomch, to in between my clothed breast be exposed as Renji opens my old Shihakusho, he breaks our kiss and leans down to run his tongue up from in between my breasts and up to my neck. I jolt into his touches begging for more internally. So I lightly push him to his room and sit him on his bed, I take off his fundoshi quickly to expose his thick erection. He grunts and looks at me in want with his glossy eyes.

"Renji, you really are something, you are beautiful inside..." I look at him from head to toe, "And on the outside. I-I..."

He pulls me up into a kiss, "Thank you [F/N]. I love you too, you are the most beautiful being that I've ever laid my eyes on."

I smile and get off the bed and Renji moves to have his legs dangling off the bed, opening them enough for me to access. I lean in, putting one of his legs over my shoulder and I rub his thigh earning a few moans. With my other hand I stroke his base as I lick the tip, ridding some precum. I lick from the base to the tip before I take in only half of his length and what I couldn't fit I hand my hand working. Renji was bucking his hips and moaning.

"[F-F/N], your mouth ngh feels so good, aha."

He runs his fingers through my hair and looks at me. I moan around his cock taking him further in my mouth. He bucks into my mouth harshly, making me pull off coughing.

"Oh god. Sorry [F/N], it just felt really good, I couldn't help it."

He looks at me worried, "It's okay Renji, you just surprised me, lets continue."

He nods and begins moaning as I pick up the pace, he is a panting and squirming mess. I can feel his cock swelling and pulsing in my mouth.

"[F/N], I'm close, I-I'm gonna."

I was going to let him finish but he pulls me off of him, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"It's your turn [F/N]"

He pulls me up and switches our position, "Renji you don't hav- mph.."

He kissed me with passion and pulls off to rest his forehead against mine, us both panting.

"I want you, but I want you to be prepared for it first. Have you done this before?"

I blush and shake my head, "Like I could in Rukongai, there aren't any guys like you there."

He seems to get nervous, "Umm I've heard and read that it hurts the woman for the first time."

My eyes dart to his, "You mean you haven't either."

He shakes his head, "This might sound corny, but I waited for you."

I chuckle, "That was corny, but I get what you mean, same here."

"Since this is our first time, and if you want to continue I'm going to have to prepare you, I don't want you hurting anymore."

The last part was a whisper as if he was talking to himself. He looks into my eyes asking for my approval, I smile shyly and entangle my fingers in his hair.

"It's okay Renji, I trust you, lets continue." 

He smiles and sighs as he hugs me tightly, "I love you so much [F/N], I promise to be gentle, and if you feel anything not to your comfort I will stop okay."

I nod as he kisses down my neck to down my abdomen before he hovers at his main destination. I squirm and his eyes lock on mine, all I see is love in them, I place my hand on his cheek and he takes my hand and kisses it softly. Then he leans in and runs his tongue along my bundle of nerves, I whimper and shudder at his actions, he continued leaving every bit of me touched by him before he thrusted his tongue inside, I arch my back into him moaning his name like a prayer. He thrusted a finger inside making me yelp at the intrusion and he stopped for only a moment before I moaned for him to continue and he smiles kissing my thigh and inserted another, stretching me to his liking.

"R-Reni-ji, I'm ready for you ngh-"

"Not yet, just a bit more."

He thrusted in a third, it hurt but Renji made it better with his loving words. I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

"Renji, I don't, not y-yet."

He pulled out his fingers licking them and let out a hum of approval, he pulls me up on the bed fully and lays on top of me.

"[F/N], ready...[F/N], let me?"

I kiss his forehead, "I love you Renji, I'll give you myself, all I ask Renji, don't break me."

"I would never hurt you, I'll never leave, even if you ask me to, I will always be by your side. I love you too."

We shared a passionate kiss before he slowly inserts himself inside me, stretching my inner walls. I cry out clinging onto Renji with a few tears falling down my face and Renji kept apologizing.

"[F/N], you're so beautiful, I love you, just tell me when you're ready okay."

He grunted words that I could barely hear such as 'so good' and 'tight'. I whimper as he kisses my tears away, resting his head at the crook of my neck. After a minute or so I adjusted a little making us both let out desprate moans.

"Ngh R-Renji, I-I think it's okay to move."

Are you sure nghah."

I nod and kiss him as he starts moving his hips in a slow grinding pace. His tongue exploring my mouth to help suppress my moans as we picked up the pace with him hitting deeper and angling his thrusts, then he suddenly hit a spot that made me see stars.

"Ah-ngh Renji, there Renji, you feel so good, ngh."

Renji's confidence boosted as he continued to hit that spot at inhuman speed. Our spiritual pressures colliding as we became one with each other.

"Renji, I'm gonna."

"Me too, I'm so close, I love you [F/N]."

With a few more thrusts we came together with him collapsing on top of me as we panted in sync. Once our breaths calmed Renji wrapped his arms around the back of my neck resting his forehead on mine as he pulled out to both of our discomfort. I grunt a little as I feel his resent release pool out of me. We rested a while before Renji broke the silence.

"[F/N]...that was."

"Perfect."

He smiles and kisses my nose, "Yeah, you're perfect."

I blush, "I love you Renji Abarai."

"I love you too, [Full Name], and now that we have each other, I'll never let you go."

He rolled over and took me with him to where I was on top of him and I nuzzled myself in his chest taking in his scent of ocean and pineapple, it was similar to mine except I had sakura and him pineapple. We held on to each other, even into our slumber.

I awoke still in his arms and I look at his sleeping face, I was in awe, he truely was a man sent by the gods, and truthfully I didn't deserve him. But I had him and he wants me as well. I am so happy to have found someone that loves me as well. I got up off of him to make some breakfast. Shortly after cooking I see Renji come around the corner rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty, you can't be awake without my morning kiss."

Renji chuckled before pulling me into a loving smooch, "I made fish and buttered toast."

"Awesome, the food smells amazing."

After eating we go to the squad 6 barracks but we met a few soul reapers on the way.

"Who's this Renji?"

A man with short black hair and a 69 tattoo on his cheek.

"Oh, hey Shuhei, this is [F/N]."

He got closer and eyes me with warm cheeks, "Um, nice to meet you [F/N], and might I say you are quite striking."

My cheeks warm up, "Uhh, thanks Shuhei, oh yeah, Renji shouldn't we be going."

"Oh yeah, see ya Shuhei, we have errands to run."

Renji held my hand intertwining our fingers, "Shuhei...seems nice."

Renji tightens his grasp on my hand slightly, "Yeah...I guess he's cool."

I kiss his cheek, "Renji, Shuhei is nice, but I love you, even when you are jelly."

"I'm not-tch, thanks, I love you too."

We continued until we ran into a giant with spiky black hair and bells.

"Renji, who is this, she is strong, I can tell from over here, do you want to fight me, or are you too weak for my time."

I smile up at him as he approach us and he got confused, "Maybe later kind sir but Renji and I have important business to attend so til another time then."

We began to walk until I felt a large hand grasp my forearm, I looked up and his arm froze to mine right on the spot, the man laughed.

"Ahh, you're quick and a cold one."

With that the ice melted and the water for me was like gasoline for my flames as his arm was engulfed in flames, he laughed even more.

"You're cold and firey, I like you, I want to know more about your strange power that you possess."

Renji butted in, "Kenpachi we need to go, spar later, let's go [F/N]."

Oh so that is his name, he is strange but a good one in his own way, "See ya Kenpachi, fight you later."

He gave me a creepy smile revealing his teeth, "I'll be waiting [F/N]."

We finally made it to squad 6, once we entered it was quiet, peaceful with a beautiful garden with flowers and a koi fish pond. Then in the distance I spotted a man, the same man with the Kenseikan's, he must be the Kuchiki that Renji mentioned. He looked over and his eyes slightly widened as he flash stepped to us.

"C-Captain what is the rush?"

"Who is this Renji."

"Uh, Captain this is [Full Name], I rescued her and he has power at a Captain's level, and I bring her to squad 6 to ask for your approval."

Renji was so stiff, it nerved me slightly, then the Kuchiki looked at me with his steel eyes.

"So [L/N], release your spiritual pressure to me, if I approve then we can take you to Squad 1 so that the Head Captain can decide whether you belong here or not, it's not up to just me but all of the 13 Quart Guard Squad."

I nod and release my pressure, flashes of hot and cold soar through the barracks. I stopped to let Kuchiki decide. He just stood there with an almost awestruck expression, he walks up to me and caresses my cheek much to Renji's disapproval.

"Such a beautiful power young one, you are truly gifted, I'll be sure to push Head Captain to have you on my squad."

I smile, "Really, that would be amazing, you hear that Renji, It's pretty cool to be complimented by a noble."

Renji gets that jealous look again and I walk up and kiss his forehead and whisper, "But being by your side is better than any noble praise."

He hugs me as we continue to to to Squad 1 barracks with Kuchiki. I hold Renji's hand a bit nervous and Renji senses it and intertwines his fingers with mine and leans to me whispering.

"It's okay, they'll love you, I know I do, but just remember I found you first."

I nod with a chuckle. Once we arrive all the Captain's and Lieutenants were already there, all eyes were on me. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead. I was left in the middle as Kuchiki and Renji took their places in line. A old man was in the front which I can assume is the Head Captain. I get on my knees and bow in respect.

"I apologize for the trouble that I might have caused you to take time out of your schedule to-"

"It's alright young one, Kuchiki gave me the word as a noble man, I had to at least see for myself, I hear that you are at a Captain level."

The crowd gasps and whisper to the others and Kenpachi spoke up, "Ahh, I knew she was at my level."

A man with long white straight hair spoke, "Extraordinary....young lady, where are you from, and who is your master if I may ask"

Everyone went quiet and all eyes were on me again, "Umm, I grew up in District 78 Rukongai, and I have no master, these powers of mine have a dark past."

I saw Shuhei look sad, "What happened in your past...uh if I may ask?"

"I couldn't control my power, I didn't know how, so I ended up killing my family in my sleep."

A few members gasped while a shorter male with spiky white hair looked almost sympathetic with me.

"Say nore more young one, it's okay, we understand that this is hard for you."

The old man spoke, "What is your name?"

"My name is [Full Name]."

"Could you demonstrate your power to us, these barracks can withstand a bankai."

Everyone stepped back to observe,

"Do you want me to Shikai first then Bankai sir?"

"If that is what you wish."

I draw my white sheathed and red hilted sword, "Howl Hakurou (White Wolf)"

A howl was heard with snow and ice covering the barracks sending a few in chills and where I striked sent a frozen path.

"Bankai, Karera o Karasu, Kotta hi Kami! (Kill Them, Frozen Fire Wolf)" 

Many were in awe as they heard the howls strengthen as the ice turned into fire red shards to strike like throwing knives, 

"Burn, Ketsu akai hi" (Blood Red Wolf)"

The wolf outlined the explosives as I heaved and sheathed my sword and the old man spoke.

"What a dangerous and magnificent power."

An older man with a flower Shikakusho spoke, "And might I say that the scent you give off is wonderful, like an ocean breeze in the world of the living through summer and the winter with the sakura petals out of season."

I saw Renji twitch a little at the comment and Kuchiki spoke, "If you must know I could smell that scent on her even before she drew her sword."

Renji twitched again, he looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile to calm him down, which he does almost instantly.

The old man spoke, "With such power you can join any squad you want, at a later date even a Captain."

I smile and Kenpachi speaks up, "Join my squad [F/N], we could fight every day."

I smiled again and Shuhei speaks up, "No, Join Kensei Muguruma's squad, we treat women with the respect they deserve."

A creepy scientist looking guy spoke up, "No, a great power such as this one should me experimented and monitored on."

I cringe a little at the thought, then the short white haired Captain spoke.

"She is an ice based Zanpakuto so she would be most suiting on my squad."

The Head Captain interrupted, "Everyone calm down and let her decide for herself."

I looked at Renji and smiled, "I choose to be on Squad 6 and serve on whatever slot is open and work my way up. I don't want special treatment."

Renji looked in shock, "But [F/N]"

"Then it's decided, you will be in Squad 6, 5th seat, if that is what you really want?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, but I don't know most of your names."

Shuhei's Captain ran to me and took my hands, "How rude of me, I am Kensei Muguruma, most of these stiffs make you call them by there last name but you can call me whatever you'd like."

He gives me a wink and looks up and down at me making me blush and Shuhei pushes him away. After all the greetings I was scatterbrained by so many names to remember and after the meeting was dismissed Renji took me to the Sake bar to get more acquainted with people. Once we enter it is a mad house and a bald man runs to me.

"Hey you, pretty lady, wanna fight, the captain said that you are strong, let's find out."

He drew his blade and I chuckle confusing him, I walk up to him to carress his cheek making them warm.

"Sorry sir, but I need to get to know everyone first I'm [Full Name], and you are?"

He holds a cocky stance, "I'm Ikkaku Madarame, a pleasure."

I smile and go on my way with him doing the same. These soul reapers are strange, but in a good way, I didn't drink because of an upset stomach, probably nerves, but it was fun anyway. I found out that Kensei and Shuhei were a couple and that they both are perverts but Shuhei is a shy one so it's cute. Kensei nudges Shuhei then me getting our attention.

"Hey cutie, how about we ditch this place and you can have some real fun with Shuhei and myself."

I blush like crazy, Shuhei did the same, "S-Sorry but I-I'm with someone already."

"Let me guess, angry eyes Renji over there."

He points at Renji and he looks angry, "I'm sorry boys, but I love Renji, and loving someone is so much better than just fun."

I go to Renji and we head home to snuggle, "[F/N]?"

"Yeah Renji."

"What did Shuhei and Kensei say to you?"

I tense, "Just them being perverted, but I turned them down of course, tch, why would I want to fool around with two childish men when I already have one amazing man that I love."

I feel him relax and kiss my shoulder, "Goodnight [F/N], I love you."

"I love you too Renji, Night."

It didn't take long to fall asleep with our hands intertwined and smiles on our faces. I still had an upset stomach, I must have a bug or something.

*A Few Weeks Later*

I still felt sick but I kept it from Renji, I was beginning to worry so I took a trip to squad 4 to see Unohana. She looks me over with the same smile as always but then it fades.

"What is it Unohana?"

"[F/N] are you with someone...in an intimate way?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Well... you're pregnant." 

My eyes widen in shock, "Well...I guess it makes sense, thank you Unohana. At least I know."

"Do you know the father?"

"Yeah, there is only one." I smile slightly.

"Well congrats, and come back in a couple days so I can check again."

"Okay, thanks."

I run through the seretei looking for Renji. I hear Renji laughing so I slow down and turn the corner, my smile fades as I see Renji with his arms wrapped around a girl, she had black hair and even from the side view I knew she was beautiful. Renji was smiling in a very special way, my heart sank. I turned my heels and ran the other way, I was almost out of squad 6 barracks until I bumped into Byakuya, He saw my tears and stopped me.

"[F/N], what's wrong, what happened?"

I sniffle, "Nothing Captain, sorry but I need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know,, I just need to get away from Renji."

His brows furrowed, "Renji, What did he do?"

"H-He was w-with a dark haired girl, he looked so happy with her, how could I compete with that."

I cry and Byakuya hugs me, pressing his chin on the top of my head.

"Rukia is her name, she and Renji have been close always, I could even say that they love each other but I don't know, Renji almost died trying to save her, they grew up in District 78 together."

I cry more feeling sick, I turn away to throw up clenching my stomach, "Byakuya I'm-"

He looks concerned and his eyes widen, "[F/N], you...you're."

"Yeah, I'm leaving, please don't tell Renji anything, it will be best for him to forget me, it seems like he already has."

I smile sadly and leave Byakuya there with anger in his eyes, not towards me but to someone else. I guess I'll go back to the only place that I can call home, I will go back to thieving and returning to the filth that I am. I loved you Renji, I guess I was a fool to believe that you felt the same.

Renji POV

I laughed with Rukia as I explained [F/N] to her, I was so happy to tell her how much I love [F/N], I told Rukia that I want to marry [F/N]. She hugged me, and I was happy that she found Ichigo, he was the one for her and I had found [F/N]. I bid farewell and headed back to the inner barracks until I spot Byakuya glaring at me, I hesitated but I continue.

"C-Captain what's wrong?"

"Nothing Renji, did you have your fun with Rukia?"

I stop, "I talked to her, what are you getting at, you know how much I love [F/N]."

What's going on, why is he so rude and cruel to me today, "Well, [F/N] seems to think different, seeing the man she loves locking arms with another woman that she doesn't even know, running to me in tears and asking questions."

I stare in shock, "What did you tell her?"

"The truth Renji, that you two are close, that you risked your life to save her, and that I could say that you love her."

I saw red, "How could you say that, I love [F/N] more than anything, I was asking Rukia advice, I want to marry [F/N], we hugged, but in congrats to me wanting to propose to [F/N]."

"Well she's already gone Renji, it was heartbreaking to see her in such a state, I held her in my arms as she told me things that even you don't know."

"What do you, what did she say?"

"Sorry, but she told me not to tell you and that it is best for you to forget her, but it seems that you've already done so."

I run to my barracks and all of her things were gone and a letter on our bed, it said. 'Renji, I loved you, but I guess it wasn't enough to keep you by my side, I wish you both happiness, I couldn't give you that so I hope she can. Rukia is beautiful, she suits you, she makes you smile in a way that I could not. farewell Renji Abarai. I will never forget you, but I hope one day you can forget me, [F/N]'

My tears stained her letter to me, [F/N] I need to explain, I love you, that smile, you were in my thoughts when I smiled, that smile was for you, everything I do is for you. I will find you and bring you back to me.

A Few Months Later  
[F/N] POV

My stomach is a little bigger but my tears never ceased to fall. The only food I get goes to my unborn child, I don't think I can keep going like this but I fight with every step I take, with my power I keep the baby warm. I walk through an alley and I am grabbed.

"Hey there, want to have some fun?"

I glare at him and thrash a path of ice at him keeping him in place, and he is also frozen in fear.

"Leave me alone."

At that moment I feel a familiar spiritual pressure, shit. I run and I hear my name being called in the distance. I run into a dark empty house and hide in the darkest part of the room. I try my best to hide my pressure. A door slide open.

"[F/N], [F/N]! Please let me explain."

Please just forget me, I thought.

"[F/N], Rukia is just a friend, I hugged her because she is like a sister to me...And I told her...that I want to marry you. You are the only one for me, we made a promise didn't we? that we would stay by each other's side, Please, come out [F/N], I've missed you so much, I'm nothing without you."

I sob, "Renji, just forget me, y-you don't want me, I am no one, please, I don't wan't you to see me like this."

Renji slid open the door and saw my dark silhouette on the floor in the corner of the room, "[F/N] you are all I want, my feelings will never change, I need you, I need to see your face, please come here."

I get up with all the strength that I had and staggered into the light, I lost my curvy figure, skin and bones with a baby belly and sunken cheeks, he could never want me. I look at him and he stares in shock, tears falling down his cheeks as he runs to me, falling on his knees and hugging my stomach.

"[F/N], y-you're pregnant, why didn't you say anything?"

I cry, "Because that was the day I saw you two together."

"So this is what Byakuya was keeping from me, Why!? Why?! Why [F/N], I deserved to know, even if you wanted to leave me, I'm the father, I want to be by your side every step of the way,, [F/N] please, come back with me, Let's go home."

I cry holding his head wanting to believe him. I have him stand up and I caress his cheek, "Renji, I've missed you so much, I love you I'm just scared."

He kisses me, "Don't be scared [F/N], I love you too, and I love our child now lets get you healthy and fatten you up."

I blush slightly and he chuckles, "See, when I'm by your side for a few minutes you're getting your color back."

"Shut up...okay Renji lets go home."

He kisses me again and picks me up bridal style and flash steps to head to the Seretei, Renji saved me from myself, and I am happy that I have him. We reached the inner Seretei and on the way we ran into Kenpachi and he looked pained.

"[F/N], what happened, where did you go, I was worried, or um we were all worried" 

He takes me away from Renji holding be bridal style, Renji huffs, "Hey"

"We're going to Unohana, she needs medical attention."

Renji quickly followed, once IVed and given the 'OK' I took a much needed rest. I awoke to almost the entire Seretei in my recovery room in hysterics.

"So loud." I murmur and now all eyes were on me.

"[FIRST NAME]!!!"

I hold my head and Renji kisses me, 

"Hey [F/N], how is the baby?"

I smile, "Fine, we both are fine."

Byakuya looks at me, "If you need anything, know that my manor is always open to you."

He smiles a rare smile and I smile back, "Thanks Kuchiki."

He nods and then I see the dark haired girl Rukia, I stiffen and look away, "R-Renji, I'm tired, I think I need more rest."

He gets everyone to leave except Rukia, it's a little nerving, "Renji, I think I'll get more sleep in our own room so I'll just go there."

Renji stops me from getting up and lays me down, "[F/N] I need to explain, Rukia is a good person, she cares for me and you she is married to one of my best friends, the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

I smile, "I know,, I know all is cleared up, it's just...troublesome is all."

Rukia speaks, "[F/N], I've known Renji for a long time, I know that Renji loves you with all of his being, and also that he doesn't listen too good either when he is in his lovestruck daze."

I smile taking her hand, "Thank you Rukia, That helped me a lot."

I bid her farewell and Renji laid in bed with me and we slept in the squad 4 infirmary.

Squad 4 On Due Date Time Skip

The pain was unthinkable but in the end, it was worth it, a baby boy. He had bright red hair and [E/C] eyes, he was perfect.

Renji spoke, "He's beautiful, just like you."

"He has your hair, and your scowl."

"Hey I don't scowl."

"Oh, there it is, you're scowling."

He huffs but smiles, "Have you thought of any names?"

"How does Seijuurou sound?"

"Abarai Seijurrou, it sounds perfect."

I smile and we kiss as I hold Seijuurou in my arms, craddling him and humming a tune,, "Renji?"

"Hmm?"

I tear up, "I'm so happy, I don't think life can get much better."

He smiles, "Every moment that I am with you, for me, it gets better every second."

"I think you're right Renji."

"[F/N]?"

"Yeah."

"Umm. After you get better and we get out of here, I-I was wondering if-if-"

"If what Renji?"

He got down on his knee pulling out a velvet box and opening it revealing a diamond silver ring, I tear up.

"Renji?"

"[F/N], will you marry me?"

I hand Seijurrou to Unohana and I hug him as hard as I can crying, "Of course Renji, Of course I'll marry you, I love you."

I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger, "[F/N], I'm so happy, thank you for finding me in this dark world."

I kiss him, "Renji, we both lived in a dark world, but we found each other, bringing us out of the dark and into the light."

After a few days we left the infirmary and after a while I got my figure back, and we decided to start arranging the wedding. Byakuya and Rukia set up everything, it was both elegant and fun. We got married on a red bridge surrounded by a sakura tree garden. It was beautiful, I had on a white kimono and Renji had his white and pink kimono. His hair was up except for a few strands in the front and each strand was holding a Kenseikan. He was stunning. My hair was down with a few curls at the tips. After we wed Byakuya introduced me to my long lost older sister from my late father, her name was Sierra, she was 1 inch shorter than me, with me being 5'1". She had a fiery voice and wasn't afraid to tell it like it is. Kenpachi saw her and instantly took a liking, I could tell,

"Hey Sierra, wanna have a fight to the death?"

"Mmmm-no, I like men who leave their hair down, not men who put their hair up in pony tails and jingle bells."

He looked a little hurt but she grabbed him by his shihakusho smirking, "But if you think you can handle me, I might reconsider."

He grinned that creepy ass smile, "Oh I might surprise you, your words are twisted, its the other way around, it is you that needs to worry whether you can handle me."

"We'll see Kenpachi Zaraki, we'll see."

He smiled and pulled his hair back to now have his hair down and Sierra smiles, "That's better, something to grab on to."

He blushes, and it was really cute. I could tell that they were hitting it off. After the reception Renji and I went to a hotel in the world of the living. It was beautiful, a hot tub to ourselves, wedding gifts everywhere, Seijurrou was being watched by Unohana while we were away. Once settled in we get out of our gigai's and put them away. We decided to relax in the hot tub, I was trying to undress but Renji was wrapped around my torso kissing my neck.

"R-Renji, let go silly."

He played with the buttons of my shirt, "But I don't wanna...I love youuuu."

I chuckle, "I love you too, so lets get in the tub."

He undresses me giving me a few nips on the neck, licking them as an apology cooing in my ear. Once he was undressed we got into the bubbling tub. It was nice and very relaxing. I sat in-between Renji's legs with my back against his torso, Renji began humming with his husky voice in my ear making me shudder. He wraps his left arm around me to hold my left hand and runs his fingers along my wedding band so I did the same with his. He let go to cup my chin to have me look into his loving eyes as he kisses me deeply with a manly growl. He uses his other hand to cup my breast and he stands up from the tub taking me with him. Our kiss heats up as our tongues collide with a mixture of our moans. I turn around to face him, he breaks the kiss and looks in my eyes and he nuzzles his forehead against mine.

"I'm loosing control here [F/N], I want you, can I?"

I smile, "You don't need to ask, we are married."

"That doesn't matter, I will always ask for your permission, no matter how wanting you look for me, I won't know unless you say so, I love and cherish you."

I don't really know what to say so I hug him in pure happiness, "Okay Renji, you have my permission."

He smiles and picks me up, taking me to our large bed, "Renji, we aren't dry."

"I really don't care about the sheets right now, I am only thinking about how I'm going to ravish you [F/N]."

I blush hard, "D-Don't say such embarrassing things, idiot."

He lays me on the bed and climbs up seductively like a cat on top of me to meet my eyes and give me a cat-like grin, 

"But you married this idiot." 

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to come in contact with his body, "And I couldn't be happier."

I kiss him and I push my tongue passed his to explore his mouth, Renji doing the same with equal fire. I run my fingers through his wet hair and tug to explore Renji's mouth even more. Renji moaned out gasping for air as I pulled away, since I needed air as well.

Renji opened my legs swiftly and inserted two fingers, and I muffle my sounds by covering my mouth, but Renji pulls my hands away.

"No no, I want to hear every single noise that you can make, [F//N] you're so beautiful, I love you."

He latches his mouth on my breast and I moan out to Renji's approval, he bends his fingers inside me and bites down on my breast and swirls his tongue along my nipple. Then he trails his tongue up in-between my breasts to up my neck to bite down to make a mark. I moan out again as Renji inserts a third finger, I feel his cock rubbing against my thigh so I take ahold of it and start stroking him. He bucks.

"[F-F/N], It's fine, y-you don't."

"Hurry Renji, I need you, please. ngh, I can't take much more."

He smiles and kisses me as he pulls out his fingers, "Ready."

I nod and he positions himself and I grip his shoulders. We both moan out as he enters me, he moves at a steady pace watching my features waiting for me to tell him what I want him to do. 

"R-Renji ngh, mo-more, faster."

He picks up the pace and lifts my leg to hit at an angle which he knew was the spot that made me cry out to him.

"Renji, Renji...ngh I-I ahgn...please."

"Please what?"

I turned him over swiftly so that I am on top catching him by surprise.

"[F/N], you don't have-"

"It's my turn to return the favor, I'm going to ravish you Renji Abarai."

His eyes widen and he blushes but smiles, "Don't disappoint me [F/N] Abarai."

I start riding him and he holds my hands to keep me steady, now it was his turn to moan out and the sounds he was making are mouth watering. 

[F-F/N] ah ngh..shit y-you're so good goddamn it, ah fuck...mpf, don't stop."

He throws his head back letting go of my hands to have them gripping the sheets to then grip my hips as he grinds against me, moaning and squirming under me. He shuddered and cums hard and lets out shuddered gasp. He repositions and turns me around and he sits up so my back is against his chest and he thrusts up hard making me moan out. He continues and turns my head to give him a desperate open mouth kiss, we break apart and he grips my hips strongly and thrusts at an inhuman speed.

"[F/N] shit I-I'm gonna cu- I'm close."

With a few thrusts he cums inside again filling me as I moan out, after a few seconds he pulls out and lays me down and is on top of me, "I'm not done with you yet."

He reinserts thrusting at the same fast pace hitting my g-spot, "Renji, you f-feel so good ahn...ngh."

"[F/N], I just came and I'm already dying to cum again, fuck [F/N] I feel like my cock is going to melt, you feel so good."

"Renji..I-I'm gonna."

"Me too, cum for me. Shit..tight. ngha."

Renji thrusted a few more times and we came exchanging each others names. He kissed me feverishly and I returned the favor, he pulled out and I felt his release leave me making me cringe but I was exhausted.

"Sorry [F/N]."

"I swear you cum too much, every time it's like this." I smile and kiss his nose.

He blushes, "It's your fault for feeling so good, you should top more, I don't curse and you made me make noises that I didn't know that I could make."

I smile and yawn and he wraps his arm around me and we cuddle and giggle like the newlyweds that we are.

"I love you Renji."

"I love you too [F/N]. and I know that we are on our Honeymoon and I love spending time with you but I can't wait to get back to our son and be a wedded family."

I smile, "Me too, today was good enough for me, I know we are scheduled for a week but lets head back tomorrow and spend time with Seijurrou."

He turns me to kiss him, "If it's really okay with you."

I nod and we exchange smiles before we fall asleep in each others arms, dreaming our future together, knowing that when we awoke that our dreams would come true. 

END


End file.
